Life of a female mobster
by L my secret lover
Summary: AU.Its time to start out on her life, to decide what she's going to do with herself. She needs a job that can allow her to take out her consent anger anytime using any thing to anyone...with out any consequences. So who's above the law?
1. Chapter 1

life of a mobster

don't own naruto

was bored could not sleep, I did short chaps…get over it so bla

Walking down an ally in New York city, with an unamused set of her face, Sakura descended on her victim, Larry the rat. This little vermin was going to lead her to her career choice, more like her new life. The skinny greasy man backed away from the pink haired woman, this made her mad, then again everything made her mad. She had spent the last month of her frekin life looking for these people and she was not about to let some low life get in her way of meeting them. she swiftly pulled out a rather scary looking knife from her upper thigh and promptly threw it at the terrified man.

why was he terrified? upon hearing that someone was looking for him and thinking that it was the blue dressed pigs* he got himself a few 'friends'. Being the type of person he was he had stood in the back when the pink haired woman had broke into his rat whole of a bar. He also watched as, with no weapons she swiftly began to kill his nine 'friends' . After the last one fell he took off out of the back door, and down the alleyways to hope and escape the she devil after him.

The knife had landed right were his head would have been if he had taken another steep, he fell slat on his ass. Sakura descended on him another knife from her holster in her hand.

"you know Larry I spent a lot of time looking for you. And you made me hurt all those people when all I wanted was to have a little chat."

"well.." he said with a slight stutter then continued with a gulp "I cant tell you nothing lady, they'll kill me if I do."

"Oh no that's to bad." she straddled the rats waist "Hey wanna know what I can do that's worst then death."

"Listen lady these guys wont just kill me they'll take out my family any one associated with me, but only after they've broken all my bones and make me beg for death."

"Larry, Larry who to say I haven't all ready killed everyone you know."

he gasped then looked up to her face to see if she was joking, it was blank. he then jumped a little as he felt the knife in her hand slowly graze down his polyester covered leg and stop promptly at a mans most prized possession.

"Now I never told you what's worst then death, But I hope you get the picture cause im running out of patience"

"Okay Okay I get it just please can you maybe put that thing…" he glance at the knife now cutting into his jewels "somewhere else?"

her reply was to apply more presses then with a clenched teeth she hissed "talk" to him

"Oh OH Okay" he swiftly said and then under his breath "dam crazy fucking bitch gunna get me killed"

"just so I know im getting this right your looking for the Akatsuki family right?"

he toke her silent stare as a yes

"First off you gunna get yourself killed, not that I care. the leader known as Pein can be found in his mansion. Its at the very end of 66 ave and 66th street.* I don't know how you are gunna get in, best bet of you getting in at all is in a body bag"

he let himself chuckle at his 'smart' remark

Sakura smirked then began to dig the knife into his thigh and carved out a cherry blossom.

"from now on you work for me you stinking rat, if you disobey me I will kill every one you know then castrate you then break every bone in your body till you beg me to kill you and you know what…"

she leaned in real close and sensually licked his ear.

"I won't ever do it"

she stood up turned on her heel, and walked out in the night blending in with the shadows.

Larry had passed out the second she had finished her declaration, because he knew like most animals do out of self preservation, that she had really meant it. Every last fucking word of it.

*okay first one supposed to be cops

*second one I made it all up

I don't know with which Akatsuki im going to do it with yet. any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMnMn

The pink haired woman pulled up her black car outside an old mansion surrounded by an iron fence. She stepped out and walked up to the gate.

"hey im hear to see Pein" she bellowed out to the weird looking guard. He had on a orange and black swirled mask.

"sorry pretty lady, but Pein is not taking any appointments today"

She walked up to the man and grabbed him by his collar

"You tell You boss that this is one appointment he needs to take!"

"Listen pretty, scary lady I can't…."

Sakura sighed then hit the man in the back of his head

She walked through the open gate and up to the ridiculously large mansion, walked through the front door and was hit in the gut by a silver haired male.

"Dam OW. What the hell was that for"

"aren't you attacking out fortress?"

"No I just want to fucking see Pein"

"O…well Peins not seeing any one right now"

"Ya…" she thrust her palm forward and broke the mans nose "…that's what I was told"

She left the withering man on the ground and began to ascend a grand staircase. At the top there was another man this one tall and broad shouldered. HE was in a fighting stance. She slide into hers. Her back ground was a mix of kick boxer and brazilin jujitsu. His stance told her that he was a strong street fighter. He was to stiff, that was his weakness, if she hit him =right he would fall, and the bigger they are the harder they fall.

He attacked, he thought he could over power her, maybe push her around for a bit. He starched out his arms to grab her, she slide herself under his arms twisted her body around and elbowed him in the chin, his head fell back. She then twisted so she was facing him and grabbed his shoulders as she brought her knee up to his stomach. He bent over as she stepped to the side and brought her leg up to slam it down onto his back, he crumpled o the ground.

She stepped over his body and turned down the hallway he was guarding.

Double Mahogany doors stood at the end of the hallway. She walked up to them and went to open the door. She whipped around and was thrown against the door.

"What the hell" she snarled

"you should not be here little girl" the red eyed dark figure said

"I go were I please. Know let me go I need to see Pein"

"why would someone need to see My boss so bad that they'd break into Akatsuki's home.?"

"that's none of your fucking business!"

She lashed out at him with her feet. He jumped away and slide into a defenses stance. She watched him for a moment trying to figure out his skills, deciding that her best chance of doing that was by hands on experience she charged.

She went in to hit him in the face then changed and tried to kick his legs out form under him. He kicked her in the gut and she stumbled for a moment then went for him again this time slower, she grabbed his shoulders and flipped her slef behind him and elbowed hoim in the back of the head. He stumbled, then wipped around and hit her in the temple she crumpled to the ground.

He bent and picked her up by her collar and wrapped his hand around her throat, and began to squezze.

"Itachi, stop she quite interesting"

"She took out, Tobi, Kisame, and Hidan, she is verry dangures, I do not thik that it would be wise to keep her around.

"She wanted to see me and she wnet through a lot to get here, I think its only proper that we giver her her wish."

"Yes sir, I sall leave her in the blue bedroom?"

"No, put her in the gold, come get me when she comes to"

"Yes, sir Pein"

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpOp

Mkay so I don't know who im gunna couple Sakura with just yet any hints? Any way I know I need a bata reader but deal!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura felt like total shit. Her head was pounding and her back hurt, the ground beneath her was hard. She slowly cracked her eyes open and say the ugliest gold ceiling. She moaned and rolled over. The whole room was painted the same ugly gold color as the ceiling. She was laying on the floor….and not three feet away was a fucking bed.

She stood up and walked toward the door fuming over the fact that these fucking people had just dropped her on the ground while the big fluffy bed was three fucking feet away. She grabbed the handle to the oversized door and turned.

"locked. Fuck."

She removed her hand turned around and in a quick spin kicked at the door. When I didn't give she continued with her brutal abuse.

"FUCK- ING OPEN UP YOU SON OF A -"

The door flew open just as she had moved to kick it so she fell forward onto her face.

"Why the hell did you fucking open the door I almost had it!"

The tall man standing in front of her looked down at her and smirked.

"Pein is ready to see you yeah"

"bout dam time someone listened to me"

She stood up and straightened her clothes and began to walk pass the blue eyed man. He grabbed her arm.

"You are not to do anything, I have orders that if you so I am to use any necessary force to detain you yeah'

She glared at him "I'm on my best behavior, scouts honor"

He let her arm go and walked forward.

She swiftly followed after him. He walked her through a maze of tunnels until he stopped in front of the large mahogany door that she had originally gone for. He opened the door and motioned for her to go in.

She stepped through the doorway and entered the dark circular room. In front of her was a large oak desk with a dark figure sitting in it.

"Pein?"

"You are correct, you made a quite a racket trying to find me."

"Ya sorry about that , your friends didn't seem to want to play nice. So I might of gotten a little ruff"

"Well you did a mighty number on my coworkers, and the only reason that you're here and still alive is because you intrigue me."

"well aren't I just the lucky one"

As Pein stood up, Sakura felt a dark aura that almost knocked her back.

" So you seem to know my name do I ever get the privileged of knowing yours"

"Sakura sir"

"Sakura, what is it exactly that you wanted with me"

"Sir, I need to make a request sir"

He stood in front of his large desk and sat down on top of it with his hands folded on his knees.

"sir I wish to join your organization"

There was what could be called an awkward silence.

"Sakura why do you think that I would say yes to you?"

"As you said before im quite intriguing, and lethal"

Pein stood up and began to pace

" I am going to tell you a secret tonight Sakura and if it dose get out you do know what can and will happen to you"

"yes sir"

From a door hidden in the shadows a woman with brilliant blue hair emerged

"Sakura I'd like you to meet the only woman ever to be in the Akatsuki, my lover, and my personal body guard Konan"

She nodded her head in acknowledgment

"Sakura san"

"As you can see Sakura we sort of have a exclusive membership"

"Well I believe that I can fit in your parameters"

Pein looked at her with his menacing eyes

"Well I do think I have a trial run I can give you. But it may not be all too your lacking."

"And what exactly will I be doing sir?"

So I so started writing this like…..a month ago, got a little distracted, working multiple jobs and such. Please leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap.4 **

Itachi was standing outside leaders door. He was called out of training and was not at all happy.

Just as he raised his hand to knock he herd leader call him in. he opened the large mahogany doors and entered the poorly lit room. The first thing he noticed was the pink haired wildcat that he had to subdue, then to his utter disbelieve Koren was standing by leader.

"Itachi I have a request of you"

Sakura, not hearing any one enter the room, turned around when Pein spook and her eyes practically popped out of her head, she has to clench her fists to keep her from charging at the big asshole who had knocked her out.

Hearing leaders remark Itachi hn'ed him to let him no he herd him. And let him continue

"I have been noticing recently that your vision has begun to deteriorate, particular your peripheral vision, your recent injury is sign to that. "

"Hn"

"So I have decided to give you a fighting partner to further protect you since Kisame cant seen to be able to achieve that.

"I have no need of such thing"

"Of course you don't, think of it more like a pawn to do your dirty work, nothing more."

"and who.." he glanced at the pink haired woman "… would that be"

"This is Sakura, I believe you already know how capable of a fighter she is"

"Hn"

"You will also watch her closely, she will be in the room next to you, you two will be working together so please don't kill each other."

"Yes leader-sama"

"Itachi please show her to her room"

"Hn"

He turned and left the room to be followed by his new problem'

Sakura could not believe that she had to…..with this god dam mother fucking man, really any one else would have been better.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Well I do think I have a trial run I can give you. But it may not be all too your lacking."_

_"And what exactly will I be doing sir?"_

_"I have a member that has a particular amazing blood trait, But in this line of work people die a lot, unfortunately he is one of the last people with this skill. I need you to change that. Sakura i need you to get close to this man and give him a child"_

_"WHAT no fucking way, I um I just cant do something like that I um..."_

_"Sakura If you want to fight side by side with the rest of my members you will do this."_

_"I will try my hardest sir, but I kinda lack in womanly charm, was never my best subject"_

_Koran came forward and looked Sakura in the eyes "That is exactly why you have a chance at getting close to this man. It will be extremely hard but I trust that you will accomplish you mission."_

AND BACK TO THE PRESENT

She could not believe that she had agreed to this especially now, that its THIS one. She was flipping the fuck out and….she was frekin hungry.

Itachi lead them down a labyrinth of hallways until he reached a long hallway , he turned down it and walked to the end door, he turned to address the woman. "This is the green bedroom you will be staying here. I am right next door in the blue."

He turned and left walking back down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

Sakura sighed and opened the door. He's not much of a talker, its gunna be way harder then I thought.

She flopped down onto the big bed in the middle of the room. To her liking the room was nothing like the gaudy gold room she had awakened in. The bed had a lovely emerald silk comforter, the walls were painted a similar color but brighter. The only decoration on the walls was a single Katana

placed on the wall opposite the bed.

She rolled over onto her aching stomach, she was hungry and grumpy.

"Were the hell dose a girl get some grub around here" she mumbled to herself.

"Pretty lady Tobi will show you to the food cause Tobi's a good boy he is!!"

Sakura whipped around and stared at the man with the mask on. For the life of her she could not believe that he was able to sneak in here with out her knowing about it. She decided then that she would have to be more cautious around this one.

Tobi stood there with his hands clasped behind his back rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Your names Tobi right? Well Tobi id be more then happy if you could show me around this place. it's a frekin maze." Sakura stood up and walked out the door and started down the hallway when Tobi ran up excitedly to her side.

"Ya know master says that it's a maze cause people would get confused and get lost. He says that it's a defense technique!. But don't worry Tobi always knows were he's going Tobi has never gotten lost before.!"

**AH it's a bit longer then usually…or maybe it just feels like it. Any ways I so did not plan this out but hey it happened that way. Im sorta lacking in the comments…id like some feedback……and yes I know my spelling and grammar both epically fail…I DO NOT NEED TO HEARABOUT IT!!! Now unless I'e been spelling a characters name wrong for like ever then id like to know. One more thing im still trying to figure out who she gunna be paired with right now im arguing between Itachi….duh! And Kakashi…cause there's never enough of these….so feedback! And dose any one else notice that Sakura sounds like Faith..buffy fans!**


End file.
